


Tension

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Oneshot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sarthur, prompt, slight dom/sub undertones, we happy few - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 24: PeggingSally loves to fuck Arthur.





	Tension

Arthur put some of the cold lube onto his fingertips, enjoying the feeling before carefully placing his fingers right outside of his entrance, lightly poking at it. The cold lube against his asshole caused shivers to spread across all of his body, before he slowly inserted them into himself, feeling his own tight and warm walls against his fingers. He moaned, his sick growing harder by the second, and his breathing became uneven as he thrusted his fingers into himself, slowly trying to prepare himself for the main event.

On the other side of the bed, Sally was standing on her knees, slowly putting the leather harness on, making sure it wouldn’t fall off. Leather against her stomach, her buttocks, and knees, and at the front, the harness had an opening the soon too would be filled, as soon as the woman had finished putting said harness on. Juices were dripping out of her as she saw her lover finger himself like that, and she could barely wait.

Click.

The harness was on.

“You look so fucking hot Arthur.”

“S…Sally…”

A grin grew on her face.

“Keep being a good boy and thrust those fingers inside of you, and you’ll be rewarded.”

“Yes… Sally.”

She got to dildo, admired the fine work as she smiled. It wasn’t as large as the real deal, but that kind of was the point. She didn’t want to kill Arthur after all, just fuck him until his moans were the only thing to be heard. So she strapped it to her harness, got the bottle of lube and prepared it, all while looking at the longing Arthur.

“You seem eager today.”

“Just fuck me already.”

“Well, you won’t have to say that twice.”

As Arthur removed his fingers, Sally pressed herself against his opening, slowly inserting herself before thrusting, her lover moaning from the start. The friction as the harness rubbed against her clit almost was too much on its own, but fucking Arthur, seeing his face of pure ecstasy, that took the price any day. She would fuck him until the end of the night, and she would enjoy every second of it.

Yes, so it was with a grin she sped up the thrusting.


End file.
